


But Oh Those Summer Nights

by Hugged_by_zeus



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugged_by_zeus/pseuds/Hugged_by_zeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor just haven't had a great summer. That is until they decide to make the summer before their sophomore year one to remember. Through new experiences and wild adventures, the boys will have an exciting summer, whatever it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Oh Those Summer Nights

August had just began and in less than a month, 10th grade would snatch Jude and Connor up from the romance of summer. Three weeks. They had three weeks to make this summer memorable. The two 15-year-olds felt robbed. Connor had been travelling for baseball tournaments for most of July, and Jude hadn't done much except sit around and do nothing with Taylor in the scorching heat. But these last three weeks, the boys were gonna make them count. 

"Hey Jude." Connor entered into the Adams-Foster home. He'd been with Jude for two years and by now this house was his second home, a place where knocking at the door was no longer even remotely neccessary. Connor was giving his boyfriend the routine peck on the lips when he felt Jude grab his left hand and start pulling him up the stairs. 

"What's the rush, babe?" Connor questioned.

"I just wanted to show you something..." Jude opened his bedside table drawer and pulled out a small, clear bag. "Look what I bought." Jude showed off the bag and Connor could already smell it. His boyfriend was smiling that classic Jude Smile, ear to ear. 

"Jude! What the fuck?! Put that away, your mom's a cop!" Connor was frantically trying to take the bag while Jude just kept on smiling. 

"She's not home, doofus. You really think i would whip out a bag if weed with her home? I'm not an idiot. Taylor knew a guy and you said you've never tried it and that you wanted to and so I thought I'd do something nice and get it for us because i think I wanna try it too and this summer is going by so quickly and Idunno I just think it would be fun and—" Jude's barely intelligible rambling was cut short by Connor's lips.

"Thanks, babe," whispered Connor, still pulling away from the kiss. Jude's smile started right back up again in no time. "How about tomorrow? My dad will be at work all day and we'll have the whole house to ourselves," Connor said, taking Jude by the hands. 

"Sounds perfect. I'll even pick up some of those nachos you like so much. Meet you at your house at about 9 o'clock?" 

"Yeah 9 is good. You're amazing, you know that, Judicorn?" And with that, Connor kissed his boyfriend on the tip of his nose. A move that he'd been pulling for over a year now and a surefire way to make Jude blush. "Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Can it be a scary movie?" Jude didn't typically enjoy horror movies. He only liked watching them with Connor because they gave him an excuse to look away from the screen and at Connor. Of course, Connor knew all about this and also used the gore and jump scare filled films to his advantage. The boys cuddled the closest when suspenseful music filled the living room. 

"Of course it can."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
